<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to deal with annoying co-workers by windupgod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098194">How to deal with annoying co-workers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod'>windupgod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BatIM Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Grant is just being Grant, And casually fucking, Bottom Sammy, Don't mess with the projector man, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Just casually working in a big Studio, Kinda but not exactly, M/M, Norman is in charge here, Occasional swearing, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sammy hates it but he loves it, They are still Humans, Wally is an innocent cinnamon roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman is so fed up with Sammy's weird behavior, that he decides to teach the man a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BatIM Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to deal with annoying co-workers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much to say about this one, the tags speak for themselves ~ ) Hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ruined everything, <em> again?!" </em></p><p>"<em>Me? </em> You ran up to my booth and started smashing buttons on <em> my </em>projector!"</p><p>"You just know nothing!"</p><p>It wasn't all new to hear the two men yell at eachother, but today sounded particularly bad. Wally was standing outside the music recording room, not having anything better to do at the moment than eavesdrop. Their workday was technically already over, but many of them stayed longer, including the music director and the projectionist.</p><p>"Damn, if they go on like that, I swear one day they will end up killing eachother. Or having some steamy hate sex."</p><p>Wally got startled by the taller man suddenly stepping next to him. It was Grant, he looked <em> awful, </em>with dark circles around his eyes and a dead-tired look on his face.</p><p>"Man, you need sleep." Wally muttered, processing just kind of half of what the accountant said.</p><p>"<em>We all do. </em> We will probably sleep when we're dead." With that, he walked away with heavy steps, Wally still just staring after him in a small shock. He wasn't even sure if he finally headed home, or just back to his office to do some more calculations. <em> This man always freaked him out. </em></p><p>There were still angry voices coming from the projector booth, and Wally started to get bored. It was usually the same, anyways. Norman getting mad at Sammy because of his weird antics, and Sammy getting mad at Norman for.. for whatever reason. He didn't even <em> need </em>a reason. He was absolutely able to get mad without any. And Norman worked the closest to him. He was the perfect person to let his anger out on.</p><p>"Well, I'm outta here." Wally shrugged, and moved on to check out other parts of the studio for possible spillages.</p><p> </p><p>But the angry duo wasn't near finished.</p><p>"Y'know what? If you like that precious projector of yours <em> so </em>much, you should just.. wear it on your head..! Or instead of your head! Ooh, look at me, I'm the projector guy, I know everything, I see everything, my only goal is to make Sammy's already hard life even harder!" At this point Sammy was holding one of the projectors up to his head and was doing some silly gestures with it, pissing off Norman even more. The taller man snatched the thing from him, and placed it back on a shelf carefully.</p><p>"You're incredibly childish, Sammy Lawrence! You're making no sense! You should just shut up!"</p><p>"<em>Make me </em>!" Sammy retorted, arms crossed.</p><p>He didn't expect the projectionist to actually start moving towards him, slightly threateningly. <em> Well damn, the man was bigger and taller than him, as much as he hated this fact. If he really wanted to hurt him, he probably could. But hell if Sammy is gonna show fear or anything like that, oh, he will go down fighting if necessary. </em></p><p>"What are ya gonna do now? Ya wanna fight?" Sammy was hoping this came out as confidently as it sounded in his head. He wasn't very sure though. Especially when Norman <em> actually </em> grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pushed him to the wall of the booth. He kind of froze, squirmed a little, but the other man kept him pinned, and just glared down at him with a vicious look. "<em>What </em>do you want now?" He hissed between his teeth, looking up to Norman and trying to read his expressions. He failed.</p><p>"Oh, I'll make you shut the hell up, Sammy." Norman said with a dark voice.</p><p>"Chh. And how do you plan tha.."</p><p>Sammy was cut off as Norman suddenly bent down and pressed his lips against the music director's. Sammy's eyes widened in surprise. He expected everything, <em> but this. What is even happening? </em> He basically froze, moaned a little in the kiss as a protest, but it was of no use. Norman placed a hand on his face, and still held him firmly with the other. He was caressing the soft skin with gentle touches, which was a surprisingly pleasant feeling. Sammy kept squirming at first, but eventually gave up<em>. He already felt his pants tighten, and he hated that a few touches are enough to make him aroused</em>. After a while Norman parted from him, but only a few inches away. They both panted slightly. Sammy still had that fierce look on his face, but spiced up with a hint of blush.</p><p>"W-well.. you gave up very quickly there..You won't shut me up <em> that </em>easily.."</p><p>"Huh? Then I guess I'll just have to go on." Norman smirked, and kissed him again. This time Sammy didn't object at all, not even when Norman roughly shoved his tongue into his mouth. Sammy let out quiet whimpers as they fought for dominance, which eventually was won by Norman. They were savoring eachother for quite a while before Sammy felt Norman pushing a thigh between his legs, parting them and pressing onto his crotch. He loudly moaned into the kiss.</p><p>"Would you look at that.. you're already so hard for me?" Norman chuckled darkly while Sammy gasped for air. "Guess I found out why you are so angry all the time. Maybe I can help you." With that, he moved his thigh slightly, caressing the hard length through the clothing. He felt Sammy sigh and buck his hip forward a little, rubbing against him. "Nuh-uh. Stay still. Be patient or you get nothing." Norman pushed him back to the wall with a forearm on his waist. He let out a small whine, but stayed, waiting for the next move. "Yeah, that's it. You gotta learn to trust me." He leaned close to Sammy and whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe a little, which sent pleasant shivers down the shorter man's body. He was embarrassed and frustrated by how much effect it had on him, but he couldn't help. He was desperate for more touches, and if Norman was gonna give that to him, he is not one to refuse it. <em> He's totally just taking advantage of him anyways, yeah. </em>At least he tried to reassure himself with that.</p><p>In the meanwhile Norman locked their lips together yet again. It was slow and passionate, filled with pure need. Sammy's idle hands now involuntarily crept up to caress the other man's chest, then moving on to his face, finally grabbing a handful of his dark brown locks. He felt Norman smirk in the kiss, and he pressed a thumb to his erection. Sammy parted from him with a louder cry as he started to stroke the hard body part with a painfully slow motion. Sammy tried to stay still, but he couldn't resist bucking forward <em> just a little </em> into the touches.</p><p>"So needy~. Go on Sammy, tell me what you want~. But don't forget to ask nicely. You need to practice that for sure~."</p><p>"F-Fuck you, Norman." Sammy hissed. Norman raised a brow.</p><p>"Well, you could have put it nicer. But yeah.. that's the general idea~. I'll fuck you senseless, actually.. maybe that will teach you a little respect."</p><p>With a quick motion, he unbuckled Sammy's belt. He stroked down the full length once through the fabric of his underwear before freeing it from the clothing. It was hard, already leaking some precum. </p><p>"You want me so much, don't you~?" Norman purred in his ear while gently rubbing his tip. "You're still free to ask for it, you know.."</p><p>Sammy was panting heavily and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to beg for this man, no.. but his throbbing, painful erection desperately needed some attention, and needed it <em> now. </em>The careful touches of Norman's fingers got more and more excessive by the second.</p><p>"Just.. stop the damn teasing, Norman.." He forced it out, not looking at the man. "<em>Please </em>?"</p><p>"Ooh, you managed to say 'please' for once! You must be reeally worked up~. But politeness shall be rewarded, my little music director~."</p><p>He <em> finally </em> grabbed the base of the other's length, and started stroking it up and down with more pressure and a steady rhythm. Sammy was reduced to whimpers by this point, his hands falling down to Norman's shoulders and clenching onto it, as if holding on for dear life. He already felt his climax approaching, just needed <em> a bit </em> more. "Y-yes.. like that.." He sighed out unknowingly, making Norman smirk. "Ah-Almost there..!" He cried out, and then.. Norman just stopped. Sammy looked up with an agonized whine and a puzzled expression.</p><p>"You think you're the only one that's gonna have fun? Forget that, banjo boy." Norman whispered to him, then grabbed one of his wrists and dragged the hand down to his own crotch. Sammy gasped a little when he felt just how hard Norman was as well. And he felt <em> big. </em>He automatically started to stroke it with careful, shy touches, exploring every detail with his fingers. Norman grunted.</p><p>"Go on Sammy.. I have a lot of expectations for someone that plays so many instruments.. Got some skilled fingers there, don't 'cha~?"</p><p>Sammy couldn't even hide his blushing anymore, but continued to fondle the erection, accompanied by small moans from Norman. His own length wasn't neglected either in the meanwhile; Norman still held it and gave him small strokes occasionally, but he made sure he <em> won't </em>finish.</p><p>"Mm.. Why won't you take it out now, dear~? I want to feel your hand on me~." Norman let out a sigh, and - not waiting for any answer - guided Sammy's hand to his belt. Sammy shakily tried to unbuckle it but clearly struggled, so Norman helped him with a chuckle. "What a klutz."</p><p>Sammy wanted to say something as a retort, but the words froze in him as he took out the other man's member from his trousers. <em> Fuck, he was even bigger than he imagined. </em> And then pictures of <em> that thing </em> ramming into him clouded his mind, and he wasn't sure if he was frightened or aroused by the thought. <em> Probably both. </em></p><p>"Don't worry my little Sammy~. I'll take good care of you. Can't promise it won't hurt, though.." Norman pondered, just as if he was reading the other's thoughts, and with that, he pulled the man to himself with both hands on Sammy's waist, kissing him rather roughly. Sammy wrapped his arms around Norman's neck as an answer and laid into the kiss. Their erections pressed together in the process, making both of them simultaneously sigh.</p><p>Norman slowly but surely guided the man to his desk, not parting from Sammy's lips for a second. Once there, he pulled away from him, placing a soft peck on his forehead.</p><p>"Be a good boy and turn around now, will ya~?" He whispered in Sammy's ear. Normally Sammy would have protested, to be talked down like that.. but there was no time to waste at the moment. He did as the man told, hesitantly turning around, elbows on the desk, bending down. Norman grabbed onto the waistband of his trousers and slid it down <em>just enough </em>with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>"You know so well what to do. Makes me think how much experience you really have.. but that's fine.. I'll make you forget each and every one of them, and think only about <em> me </em>~."</p><p><em> Well that was one hell of a promise </em> . Sammy gulped a little and shivered in anticipation. He felt the other's member pressing to his backside, and for a brief moment he got scared that Norman <em> just wants to go in like that</em>, without any preparation, but then he felt two fingers caressing his lips.</p><p>"What are ya waiting for? It's for your own good, Sam boy~. You didn't think I want to fuck you raw, did ya? I'm no animal." <em> Does he really just read his mind? He could easily believe that at this point. </em> He obediently took the fingers in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around them, trying to make them as wet as possible, <em> indeed for his own good </em>. Norman hummed and bucked against his bottom a bit. "Damn, you're good at this. I should have put something else in your mouth. Another time, maybe.."</p><p>With that, Norman abruptly pulled away, adjusted his position and brushed the slick fingers against Sammy's entrance. Sammy loudly moaned as he felt one finger enter him, moving around and trying to stretch him as a preparation for something <em> much, much bigger</em>. Norman was moving the finger in a rather cunning way, making Sammy whine with every thrust. He let out a louder cry as the finger hit his prostate. Norman grinned, and directed his further thrusts to that exact point, adding in the second finger a few moments later. Sammy, once again, was immensely close to climaxing, especially when Norman's other hand lightly stroked down on his length.</p><p>"N-Norman.. I.." The man instantly stopped what he was doing, leaving Sammy a whining mess under him.</p><p>"Almost, my dear~." He purred, then reached out to open one of the desk drawers. He then took out a bottle of some kind of lubricant, and oiled his length up with it. For a fleeting moment, as he stroked down on himself, he thought about just finishing it alone, on Sammy's back, and leaving the man suffering in need.. An enticing thought it was, such a fitting punishment, but then again he really <em>really </em>wanted to know how the blond felt like. Playing with the idea did make him even harder, though.</p><p>"W-Wait, you had lube all this time..? Then why.." Sammy looked up as much as he could, but Norman just pushed him back, making him whine.</p><p>"Because I wanted to feel that soft tongue of yours, of course. Duh." Norman shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then positioned the tip of his length to Sammy's entrance, pushing in just the tiniest bit. It was already enough to make Sammy cry out, though. "Oh fuck, Sams.. You're still so damn tight.. I'll go slow, but it's not gonna be easy.. for you~."</p><p>And as promised, he slowly slid inside the other man under him, just halfway at first, then out and back again, repeating this a couple of times, pushing deeper with each occasion. Sammy clung into the desk with one hand, his face buried in the crook of his elbow, which helped a little to hide his loud moans. <em> The man was indeed very big, </em> and it hurt him, but at the same time it felt <em> good</em>. It was the kind of pain that just enhances the pleasure even more. At one point, Norman got fully inside him. Sammy heard the man grunt and felt him lay on his back while holding his hips.</p><p>"<em>Fuck.. </em> You feel so good, Sammy.. You're really squeezing me there.." And then Norman started to thrust into him with growing force and speed. Sammy couldn't say a word, just panted heavily, and felt his own need throb as it was left untouched for a while. He shakily tried to reach down with one hand, but Norman quickly grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm and pinning it down to his back. He let out a frustrated cry, and tried to yank himself free, with no luck. "Oh no, you won't do that." Norman huffed. "You'll wait until I do it for you. Maybe I'll wait until you beg again~."</p><p>Norman kept thrusting into him, trying to find that one spot, and with a particularly hard push he seemed to succeed. Sammy let out an exceptionally loud cry, and was shivering in his whole body.</p><p>"P-please.. Norman.." He whimpered out, and he could <em> feel </em>the other man grin.</p><p>"Please what~?" Norman teased, not stopping his movements. "Specify~."</p><p>"<em>Please </em> touch me, please let me come, <em> fuck </em> I-I'm so close..!" He cried out, not even thinking about what he's saying anymore, he just wanted to have his release that was building up in him for such a long time. Norman seemed to be satisfied with the answer, because <em> at last </em>he reached down and gave Sammy's length a hard squeeze, then started to pump it in the rhythm of his thrusts. They became more and more erratic, just like both of their breathing. After one harder thrust, Sammy cried out what sounded like Norman's name, and climaxed in his hand. Norman hissed at the sensation of Sammy's tightening walls around his member, and a few more thrusts later he came into the man under him.</p><p>They both gasped sharply for a while. Norman released Sammy's arm from his clutches and gently pet his blond locks, murmuring some unintelligible praises. After a few minutes, when they both relaxed a bit, Norman pulled out and grabbed some tissues to try and clean himself up, tossing some over to Sammy as well, who, still shakily, tried to do the same.</p><p>They tidied up their clothing as much as possible, then finally faced eachother.</p><p>"So are you gonna run up to my booth for no reason in the future and wreak havoc here, Sam boy?" Norman questioned him with an obvious hint of triumph in his voice.</p><p>"Y'know what? I might just as well start coming <em> more often</em>." Sammy huffed, that usual fierce expression slowly returning to his face.</p><p>"That's also perfectly fine with me." Norman gave him a devilish smirk. "There are so many things I wouldn't mind at all doing with you~. I'd love to explore what that tongue can do, for instance~."</p><p>"W-well." Sammy blushed deeply. "So much for hating me, huh?" He shrugged, with a motion that almost seemed shy and insecure.</p><p>"Hating you?"</p><p>"Yeah? You obviously can't stand my face."</p><p>Norman hummed, and stepped in front of the man, only an inch of distance separating them. Then he bent down and cupped the other's cheek in one hand. He felt how hot Sammy's skin was, and, unusual to him, he didn't even try to yank free this time.</p><p>"Why couldn't I stand this sweet face or yours?" He whispered gently to him. He saw that Sammy was struck with surprise, so he went on. "Sure, you're annoying at times.. Hell, you can be <em> very </em> annoying. But I don't hate you at all. I just never really knew why you were messing with me. It crossed my mind that <em> you </em>hate me, for who-knows-what reason. But myself? Nah. Plus, you're adorable." He chuckled, and Sammy's face got even deeper red.</p><p>"Maybe I came up here a lot because I liked you. Ya never thought about that, ya giant idiot?" Sammy pouted, and Norman's face lit up with obvious happiness.</p><p>"Well, in that case.. you're more than welcome to visit me anytime. Maybe I could teach you how to use a projector properly. So you won't just go around and smash it like a madman."</p><p>"That.. that wouldn't be bad. Yeah. I wouldn't mind it." The smaller man shrugged. Norman still held his face, but loosened on the grip and instead cupped his cheek and stroked it a little.</p><p>"How about you give me some piano lessons in exchange? I always loved the sound of it when you play."</p><p>"Sure, I can try. If you're not completely tone-deaf, that is. If so, then there's nothing I can help with."</p><p>"Deal." Norman laughed out. "Now come'ere you idiot." He suddenly pulled the blond into a tight hug, leaving him no time to react.</p><p>Sammy cussed a bit, but gave in to the embrace, wrapping his arms around the taller man, leaning into the hug. He even went as far as laying his head on Norman's chest, and felt the man entwining his fingers in his hair. And surprisingly.. it felt <em> good. Amazing, </em>actually. At that moment, there was no studio, no annoying boss and unpaid overtime, only the reassuring presence of the other.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wally was only slightly shocked from the things he heard from up the projectionist booth. He stood in a frozen stupor, clinging to his mop and staring in front of him into the nothingness, contemplating life. <em> Was it what he thought it was? It didn't sound like arguing at all.. It sounded like.. </em></p><p>"So what happened? Did they hook up finally?" A hoarse voice snapped him out of his shock. He looked up, wide eyed and mildly frightened. It was, of course, Grant again that stepped to him, silent as death, carrying a cup of coffee. "Huh?? What did ya hear, janitor boy?"</p><p>"I.. I think they.."</p><p>"Nevermind, I can guess. You wouldn't be this shocked if they just killed eachother. T'was about time they fucked.. it was getting so tense to even be around them. Shawn owes me a tenner."</p><p>And he left, towards (now Wally was sure of it) his office, to pull another all-nighter. He shook his head, tried to not think about all he just learned, and propped up his mop to the wall. He decided this was the best moment to go home. Yes, a good sleep will help him process the things.</p><p>"Now, I'm <em> seriously </em> outta here.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>